


Самовывоз или Доставка?

by RockerGirl79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockerGirl79/pseuds/RockerGirl79
Summary: Дерек стоит посреди кухни и таращится на телефон, который держит в руке, словно тот сейчас отрастит себе щупальца и нападет на него. Когда он переводит взгляд вверх, на Стайлза, у него практически на лице читается «ЧУВАК, Я ТУТ ТАКУЮ ХРЕНЬ ВИДЕЛ!» - заглавные буквы и все дела.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pickup or Delivery?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/945310) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



\- Эй, ты мог бы заказать… – воу! Ты в порядке?

Дерек стоит посреди кухни и таращится на телефон, который держит в руке, словно тот сейчас отрастит себе щупальца и нападет на него. Когда он переводит взгляд вверх, на Стайлза, у него практически на лице читается «ЧУВАК, Я ТУТ ТАКУЮ ХРЕНЬ ВИДЕЛ!» - заглавные буквы и все дела.

\- Я…- Дерек замолкает, очевидно, чтобы набраться смелости.- Наверное, не тот флаер взял.

Сначала Стайлз хмурится, но потом замечает скомканную бумажку у него в руках. Красный шрифт на черном фоне – определенно, реклама местной новой сети пиццерий.

А еще это цвета логотипа того магазина БДСМ – атрибутики «Темница», куда Эрика с Бойдом ходили на выходных (по работе, ясно? Потому что вампиры – дело серьезное, а то , что Стайлз и Эрика искали сайты с кожаными изделиями еще часа три после того, здесь совершенно не причем).

\- Эм,- произносит Стайлз.

\- Я практически закончил делать заказ,- обессилено рассказывает Дерек.- Он прервал меня только тогда, когда я попросил тертого сыра.

Стайлз даже не хочет думать, какое у него сейчас выражение лица.  
\- Потому, что понял, что ты ошибся номером?

Дерек хватается за скамейку так, словно она – оплот здравого смысла во Вселенной:  
\- Нет. Потому, что хотел дать мне свой.


End file.
